


Каникулы в Мексике

by Ipocrita



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейн очень хотел в Мексику, но Мексика не хотела Кейна!</p><p>Примечание: Флэш Томпсон - тот самый задира из фильма, Кейн Паркер - тот самый клон Питера, и им обоим нельзя пить. А еще предположим, что они уже видели друг друга без масок. И без костюмов.<br/>Написано для команды TASM на ФБ-2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Каникулы в Мексике

– И куда ты опять меня затащил? – спросил Кейн. Его голос прозвучал неожиданно обреченно.  
Агент Веном никогда не приносит в вашу жизнь что-то хорошее – никогда. С ним в комплекте обязательно идут монстры, убийцы и Эдди Брок, который тихо сталкерил на расстоянии, чем регулярно выводил Кейна из себя (а он и так довольно часто бывал не в себе).  
В этот раз, правда, Агент Веном принес в жизнь Кейна бутылку джина, бутылку тоника (чтобы жизнь сладкой не казалась) и билеты в аквапарк для Арасели. Так что сначала Кейн даже обрадовался.  
После третьего стакана он перестал себя контролировать, зато начал глупо хихикать и требовать у более стойкого к алкоголю Флэша отвезти его в Мексику. На пляж, к дельфинам – гладить их по мокрым спинкам. В воображении Кейна дельфин приносил ему через весь бассейн бокал с Маргаритой, а потом улетал в небеса, поблагодарив за рыбу.  
Это все Арасели с ее телевидением, не иначе!

Так что когда он очнулся, лежа на песке без костюма, зато с чьей-то маской под задницей, Кейн почти не удивился. Нетрудно догадаться, что алкоголь должен был усыпить его бдительность.  
Рядом застонал Флэш, растирая лицо. Потом с ужасом посмотрел на свои ноги. Те почему-то были короче, чем были, и Кейна кольнуло чувством вины  
– Если мы по пьяни ампутировали тебе конечности, я не виноват! – быстро сказал он.  
– У меня их давно нет, – Флэш потянулся к черной лужице, булькающей на солнце неподалеку. Кажется, симбиот наслаждался теплой погодой. – Я думал, ты знаешь.  
– Нет, я запомнил тебя молодым и сильным, – Кейн уронил гудящую голову обратно на песок. Сильно тошнило. – Чем ты меня опоил?  
– Ах, если бы я знал… – Флэш, кажется, встал исключительно благодаря Веному. Он сделал несколько шагов, и его тут же вырвало.   
Песочек, кстати, был теплым, день клонился к закату, а море шуршало у самых ног, набегая на берег. Кейн решительно пополз к воде. Флеш присоединился, оголившись настолько, насколько позволял симбиот. Кейн поймал его за руку и притянул к себе. Его немного даже заводил тот факт, что, возможно, голое тело Флэша – лишь иллюзия, и сейчас он касается руками вязкой плоти Венома.  
Флэш и его особенности кружили голову.  
– Подожди, – остановил его Флэш. Он выглядел хуже, чем обычно, и это значило «хуже некуда». – Давай хоть до цивилизации доберемся.  
И они отправились в путь, по дороге украв для Кейна джинсы в какой-то деревушке.

– Разобраны завалы стрип-бара в Лос-Кабосе, где сегодня днем Веном сражался с местным наркобароном. Свидетели рассказали, что ему помогал Алый Человек-Паук, супергерой из Хьюстона…  
Кейн застонал и сделал потише. Парень в телевизоре требовал побольше выпивки и свободы для шлюх. Судя по тому, как одна из этих полуголых девиц приложила его подносом, шлюхи свободы не хотели. Вот откуда головная боль – похмелье плюс сотрясение.  
Кажется, в том баре они действительно были, и не просто так, а с благородной целью спасения местных «рабынь». В процессе пропустили еще по стаканчику для острастки, а потом заявились бандиты, и пришлось спешно валить.  
Потому что Веном едва не откусил кому-то голову, а Паук – едва не показал, что значит гнев Божий.  
В общем, они отступили, спасая людей от самих себя. Они же были героями. Герои всегда кого-то от чего-то спасают.  
– Больше никакого алкоголя, – простонал Кейн. – И никакой Мексики.  
Мерзкий привкус во рту напоминал тако из дохлого скунса.  
– Да, – согласился Флэш, растягиваясь рядом на кровати. – Но мы все еще можем сходить посмотреть на дельфинов.  
В дельфинарии на них напал Человек-акула. Мексика их определенно не любила.


End file.
